1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for dispensing, mixing and applying coating constituents to form desired types of coatings on relatively large surface areas that characteristically are referred to as "traffic surfaces," typically roadway surfaces such as highways, streets, driveways, parking lots, runways, taxiways, and tarmacs and the like; and, the invention relates to traffic surfaces that are coated by utilization, of the methods hereof. Aspects of the invention relate to the utilization of a wheel-supported vehicle such as a truck or tractor that is connectable to a carriage of the apparatus 1) for moving the carriage across traffic surface areas that are to be coated, 2) for supporting at least portions of the carriage, 3) for supporting at least portions of such apparatus components as may be connected to the vehicle, and/or 4) for providing a source of power or support for at least portions of a source of power that is used to operate selected components of the apparatus. Other aspects of the invention relate to the utilization of various combinations of vehicle-connected and carriage-connected components of a coating apparatus to dispense, mix and uniformly apply coating constituents to traffic surface areas, and to traffic surface areas that are coated as a result thereof.
2. Prior Art
In the present document, the term "traffic surface" is used in a generic sense to refer to a wide class of substantially horizontal surfaces such as highways, streets, driveways, parking lots, runways, taxiways, tarmacs, floors of large garages and industrial buildings, loading dock decks, and the like that need to be coated from time to time to protect, restore and enhance surface integrity.
Because traffic surfaces are exposed to wear and often to the effects of the elements, they are subject to deterioration and periodically require the application of coatings to protect, restore and enhance their integrity, and to thereby extend their useful lives. Some traffic surfaces should be coated when constructed, as by the application of a coating that seals exposed surfaces and thereby protects against water penetration that, in winter, can cause spalding or cracking. Many traffic surfaces require protective and reconditioning coatings periodically and/or after the surfaces have been subjected to a certain amount of use.
While the prior art presents many proposals that seek to address needs that are encountered in applying coating constituents to traffic surfaces, a need nonetheless remains for a vehicle-connectable coating apparatus that advantageously and efficiently utilizes a transport carriage together with other components such as a dispensing system for regulating the dispensing of coating constituents from a reservoir onto traffic surface portions that are located centrally beneath the carriage, and a suitable means for selectively providing drive energy to components of the apparatus that include a power driven set of rotary tools that extend in a radial array beneath the carriage for mixing, spreading and applying dispensed coating constituents with consistently good uniformity onto traffic surface portions that are engaged by the rotary tools as the carriage is moved across a traffic surface.